The world is saved or is it
by Nikik
Summary: The flock has finally saved the world. At least that is what they think. They live a normal life with the exception of some saving the world action. The flock might attend school.some Fax. rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is my first fanfic!

here is some info

This takes place before MR4

**Voice**

_Angel_

max thoughts are regular

well I am kind of new to fanfiction so if you have any info for me to know about fanfiction write it in a review. thanks!

disclaimer: i don't own anything

chap 1

**Max POV**

We had finally destroyed Itex and the school! It is such a relief. we were flying right now and I could practically feel the flocks exhaustion and hunger radiating off of them. They had been through a lot today. We had destroyed the biggest itex today and apparently it was the last one then again you will never know what will try to kill you next. I looked at my flock. Iggy looked tired but he could make it another 30 minutes or so, he didn't have any major injuries. Gazzy was pretending to be awake but I could tell he was really tired, He had a lot of cuts and I think his arm might have been sprained . I looked over at fang He had various cuts and nothing looked that bad, then again he was really good at hiding everything. Angel looked fine with just a few scratches but thats because she used her mind reading, it looked like she was really tired. Nudge didn't have major injuries but she looked really hungry. How can I tell? wait for it...

"Maaaaax? Now that we saved the world can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!" Nudge asked

I can read that girl like a book. "Sure Nudge. Kay everyone lets land."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"Yay!! I am soooo happy finally beat Itex! I thought this day would like never come but I am soooo exited! So Max what are we going to do next!!", Nudge said as she ate her last cheeseburger. She had given up on being vegetarian. The whole flock turned to me eagerly waiting for my answer to her quuestion.

**Remember Ella and Dr. Martinez, your real family?**

Of course I do "Dad".

**Go live with them for awhile since your mission is over**

how did you like the first chapter?

please reveiw. I update really fast so the next chapter might be up later if not really soon.

_NK_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I have a question. What do people mean by spoilers? Please answer in a review!

**Chap 2**

**Max POV**

The next morning i woke the flock up to talk about what we were going to do next. We all sat in a circle (including Total) and I told them what the voice told me.

"OMG! we are going to see your mom again! what are we going to do there? we could go shopping and act like normal friends! mmhmmnmmh mnmhm" Gazzy covered Nudges mouth.

"YOW" Gazzy cried as Nudge bit him.

"Okay! stop fighting! yes, we are going to Dr. Martinez's house and we might act like normal friends." I told them. They can get really annoying sometimes.

"Max?" Angel asked sweetly.

"yes" I said.

"Are we going to go to school?"

"umm" I said nervously.

"Please" Nudge said

**Maybe giving the flock a normal life for once would be a good thing.**

"Fine but only if mom says yes"I said and Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel cheered.

"You guys all have to pick your names. and make sure they are close to your real names" I said.

We ended up with:

Gazzy: Gavin Ride

Angel: Angela Ride

Me: Maxine Ride

Nudge: Nicole Martinez

Iggy: Ian Martinez

Fang: Nick Martinez(no good f names)

_**PAGEBREAK**_

We arrived at moms in the middle of the day. Me and the flock went and rang the doorbell. Ella answerd.

"MOM MAX IS BACK" she screamed and hugged me. She went and hugged all the flock members when she hugged fang he stiffened but then nervously hugged back. Mom came out and saw me. once again the whole flock got squashed with hugs.

"come inside I just made a new batch of cookies!" Mom said. Before the flock even understood what she said I ran in. By the time we all had sat down i explained what happend.

"Well we saved the world and were wondering if we could stay and act like a normal family and go to school and stuff. we already picked out our names so you don't have to worry about it" Once she agreed she told us that she had a surprise for us. we had all packed into a tiny car fang and Nudge squished up next to me. A few miles away we got to it. Mom had bought us a house!

"OH MY GOSH! you bought us a house!" Nudge squealed.

"time for the tour!" Mom yelled

_**PAGE BREAK**_

I have to say, the house is awesome! My room has a lot of green and blue in it. Angel had a pink room, I mean with a lot of pink! Nudges room has lots of purple in it. Both of their rooms are very girly. Gazzys room was green like mine except it is more like a boys room. Iggys room was a lot of different colors because he liked to feel them.**(a/n: mr4 never happened but they still got the powers that they had in mr4)** Fangs room of course was all black. apparently Jeb had told mom our favorite colors.

"Thanks mom this is awesome."

"So max were are we going next? Are we going to the mall because that would be so much fun?" Nudge said.

"I could take you. All of you need new school clothes even Ella could use some." Mom touched Iggys hair and had a disgusted look on her face. "you guys could use some haircuts too." Mom said Nudge squealed.

"To the mall it is then" I said in my leader voice

So did you like it? If i don't get a review by the end of chapter 3 I will stop writing.

Please review!

_NK_


	3. Chapter 3

Time for the next chapter. Enjoy

**chap 3**

**MaxPOV**

Here we are, at the mall my 2nd hell on earth. there were people everywhere. We decided to buy the guys clothes first. Gazzy bought a lot of camouflage shirts and jeans. Of course Fang only got black. Iggy got a mix of different things, but a lot of khaki. Then it was the girls turn.( dun dun dunnnnn)

"Lets buy max stuff first it will be way fun" Nudge said.

"Okay,okay" I said

But I regretted it.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Nudge ran over to me with a huge pile of clothes. I groaned. This would be a long shopping trip. I walked into the dressing room and started to change my shirt and almost screamed.

_Max, what happened? _Angel asked. I ignored her.

**you and the whole flock developed a new power. you can make your wings disappear and reappear.**

I calmed down at that.

"Max whats taking so long?" Nudge asked.

"nothing" I said.

I walked out in a baby doll shirt and jean shorts.

"Max you look great" Nudge said.

"wow" said Angel.

"you look nice" Fang said looking around.

I tried on (to my dismay) a skirt with a long sleeved shirt. The flock oh and awed. I ended up with lots of baby doll shirts and skinny jeans also I had a few skirts and shorts, some regular shirts were also added.

Nudge and Angel bought clothes that were supposedly considered "cute". Finally we were done.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Apparently I was not allowed to pick my own clothes so the whole flock got to choose my clothes.(coughcoughNudgecoughcough)Well now we were eating dinner and we started talking about school.

"So I enrolled you guys in school with the names that you picked. I put your real names as your nicknames so you don't have to worry about that"Mom said.

"this is going to be so much fun thank you so much Dr.Martinez" Nudge said. Eventually we went to sleep.

**DirecterPOV**

Those stupid kids ruined my plans. I waited for the few people from Itex to come to the meeting. As soon as they got there the meeting started.

"We failed the By-Half plan. At this point we really cannot pick it back up. The materials and itex buildings needed are not there and we can't build the buildings that we had before. So I have decided that we will terminate the avain- human hybrids." I said confidently. I was going to kill those bird kids.

_And nothing will stop me_

cliffie!

please review or I will write no more

_NK_


	4. Chapter 4

I got a review!! enjoy the next chapter(this chap will have multiple pov's)

thanks Marlylurv45

**Chap 4**

**MaxPOV**

I won't bore you with the last few days. Today is our first day of school and I just finished my shower. I already told the flock about the invisible wing power and the voice also said we might be getting new powers soon. Nudge was busily digging through my closet for my first day of school outfit.

"found it!" She said excitedly. She pulled out a green, blue, and purple long top the looked kind of like dress that went a quarter down my thigh, with a pair of dark jean shorts. I put on my new vans shoes. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

Iggy was busy making breakfast while the rest of the flock plus Ella was sitting at the table. They were all in new clothes. Mom had already gone to work. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on because we would be walking. Gazzy and Angel are going to elementary school, Nudge is going to middle school, and me Iggy and fang are freshmen in high school. The teachers new are real names (as nicknames) so thats what we would be called.

"Okay guys time to get going" I said.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

We walked into the school together. Fang and Iggy on either side of me. Iggy was holding on to my backpack. We had made sure to all get lockers next to each other. Everyone was staring at us and as soon as we passed by they started whispering. It was really freaky especially if you have genetically enhanced hearing so you could hear what they were saying.

"did you see the dark haired one?"

"I don't that they are related."

"the girls last name ride and the two boys are martinez's"

well you get the point. You are probably thinking were is ella?. well she was meeting up with friends. We eventually got to homeroom.(a class that we all shared) The teacher told us to sit with each other in the back and we did. Girls kept on smiling at fang.

"I think I am going to through up" I whispered to him.

"me too" he replied quietly.

Are next class was science. We were introduced and sat down. we were learning genetics and DNA. ironic isn't it. The teacher was very impressed at our knowledge.

eventually, it was lunchtime. we walked into the cafeteria. A red head girl with two other girls walked up to me.

"so do you guys want to eat lunch with us?" the red head asked

"um okay" I said back. As soon as we sat down the red head started to talk.

"hey, my name is Rachel and these are my friends Hannah and Jade I am kind of liked the leader. What are your names?" She said

"Well we have nicknames. My name is Max and this is Iggy and Fang. I am the leader. None of us are related" I said. She looked at all of our food.

"We all have really fast metabolism" I said and she nodded. the rest of the day went on like that. school is soo easy. but that is only because the voice was telling me all the answers.

**NudgePOV**

school is so much fun. I made a lot of awesome friends. And I have already been invited to a birthday party. My two best friends are Valerie and Melissa. Maybe I will ask Max if they can come over sometime.

**AngelPOV**

school was cool. Me and Gazzy and some other kids hung out together it was real fun. and everyone was thinking nice things about us.

sorry about the short POVs they will get more interesting. I will get Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang POVs soon. what are spoilers? IMORTANT: please send a review saying what you think should happen next. Review! or i shall stop the story

_NK_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. If I don't get anymore after I post this chap. I won't write anymore. well here is the next chapter enjoy and review! This has fax, sort of.

**Chap.5**

**MaxPOV**

After school the whole flock plus Ella and Mom met up at the mall for haircuts. We had never gotten a chance to get them because we were so busy. We went into the hair cutting store. We managed to get appointments all next to each other. Ella went first, she didn't get anything special because she already had highlights. Gazzy got spiked hair just like Iggys(big surprise). Fang got his hair back to the way it was when we were in New York except it was all black. He looked at me and I smiled, It looked good!

**FangsPOV**

That stupid girl with a high pitched voice kept on smiling at me, I mean can't she just cut my hair and get it over with.

"I want it shorter with a part over my right eye, I want it all black" I said.

"okay" she said and then started giggling. what the hell is wrong with this girl? Well finally I got out of that place, not before she gave me her number. I went outside to the flock and Ella and Dr. Martinez. I looked at Max I hoped she like it, she smiled I could tell she did like it. I made a half smile at her.

_She does like it_ Angel said

**MaxPOV**

Fang did a half smile back to me. He looked like he was talking to angel. I hope she didn't tell fang I liked how he looked_._

_Sorry Max _Said Angel. Crap.

Well it was Nudges turn. She came out with her hair full of highlights. Angel just got it cut and layered. Finally it was my turn.

"What would you like" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know, surprise me" I said.

In the end my blond hair had black streaks and was layered. It was all the way down to in between my shoulder blades. My hair was wet so she decided to blow dry my hair.

"so" she said "do you know the dark haired guy?"

"um yeah, we are best friends" I didn't like were she was going with this.

all she did was sigh in relief. I already didn't like this girl. Wasn't she like 18? Fang was like 4 years younger than her.

I walked outside. Their jaws dropped. Fang quickly put on his mask but he was too late i already caught him.

"max you look great" Nudge squealed.

_Fang thinks you look gorgeous_ Angel said. I couldn't help it my jaw dropped and Angel just giggled. I looked at fang he looked back the back of his ears turned red but I could of imagined it. He glared at Angel and she put on her "sorry" face so I guess she apologized in her mind.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Mom dropped the flock and Ella at our house. Ella was going to sleep over because mom had to go back to work and come back late. We all went to do homework. Iggy and Gazzy went to Iggy's room. Nudge, Ella, and Angel went to Nudges room. Me and Fang went to my room.

We really weren't talking just doing homework. Mine was done within 10 minutes when it should take 45 minutes.

"Done" I said.

"how did you do that so quickly" he asked.

"Well the voice kind of gives me the answers." I replied.

"Cheater!" he yelled, then grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

"Ahhh" I screamed and grabbed my own pillow and soon we were deep in a pillow fight. We didn't even notice the flock and Ella standing outside of our door laughing hysterically at us. we both flopped on the bed and were laughing. by then the whole flock left and we calmed down. We finally got back to home work.

"So, can your voice tell you the answers to my homework?" He asked. Soon he was already done with his too.

Finally we made it to dinner. It was pretty quiet until Iggy started talking.

"so. Why does Fang only do exciting things with max?" Everyone looked at us. Eventually Nudge started talking.

"OMG, school was so much fun. I have so many friends. theres Melissa and Valerie and Jade and April and Jasmine. April is so skinny her arms are like noodles. I love to eat noodles. Iggy is a great cook. I like Iggy's strawberry shortcake. Strawberry's are kind of heart shaped. Is that why they use them for valentines day?"

"nudge nudge stop talking nudge nudge nudge stop talking nudge nudge NUDGE!" Gazzy said.

"gosh Gazzy you talk a lot!" Nudge said.

"huh?" said Gazzy with a confused look in his face. This made everyone burst out laughing except Gazzy and Nudge who were totally confused.

When everyone was done I sent them to sleep. I put on a tank top and a pair of short shorts and went sleep.

review or i will stop writing!

_NK_


	6. Chapter 6

I got 6 new reviews. page breaks are when they move to a totally different scene. And now I present you with chap. 6

**Chap.6**

**MaxPOV**

I woke up the next morning really tired. I looked at my clock. I was going to get really late if I don't get ready quickly. I got up and went to see the others. I went to Angels room, she was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. she wasn't moving or blinking. I ran to Iggy's room. He was stuck in the middle of packing his bag. What the hell is going on?

**You got a new power Maximum. you can freeze time.**

Wow. I wasn't excepting that. I stood their and closed my eyes. Iggy finally moved. He walked up to me and touched my arm.

"Max what are you doing here?" He asked.

" Well I went to see were you guys were and found out that I can freeze time." I said. I left the room and looked at the time. I was going to be really late. So, I decided to freeze time. I took my time to get ready. I put on the jean skirt and a long sleeved v-neck top with a white tank top underneath. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my sweatshirt. personally, I hated the skirt but Nudge used Bambi eyes on me. I unfroze time and went down stairs for breakfast.

"guess what guys, I can freeze time!" I said getting strait to the point.

"OMG that is so cool! you could totally use that to play pranks on everyone!" She kept on going while I made a mental list of my powers:

super fast flying

sent flock members(**a/n 2****nd**** book**)

invisible wings

time freezing

"time to go to school guys" I said.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

As soon as Fang me and Iggy walked in Rachel ran over to us with her posse and looked at Fang and started giggling. It really annoyed me. I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't stop.

**I have something important to tell you Maximum**.

Not now Jeb. I thought to him

**I'm sorry Max but I have to do this.**

Then I got a brain attack.

I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. It hurt like hell. I heard someone scream, it was me. I saw lots of flashes of pictures one was of a girl with wings. I had never seen her before. Another was a picture of the director. There was a picture of us bombing Itex, the flock flying, me and fang kissing in the cave when we were looking for a house. How did they get the pictures? After that the pain was unbearable. A video type thing started. It had the director saying that she was going to kill the flock. Then she brought in the winged girl from the first flash of pictures apparently she was a spy. **you saved the world, now you save yourselves.** Then it ended.

I opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me. I was sitting in his lap. I quickly got up to see a mad Rachel trying to scare me by glaring at me. I just ignored it. Fang looked at me.

"Max are you okay? was it a brain attack?" He asked and I nodded

"I think you were just trying to get attention" Rachel said snidely. me and fang ignored her.

"What happened to you Max?" Iggy asked.

"I'll tell you guys later" I said. Then, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy ran in with worried looks on their faces.

**FangsPOV**

Me, Max, and Iggy walked into school. It was weird seeing Max in a skirt but I wasn't complaining. That girl, Rachel and her posse clique or whatever runs up to us and starts giggling. I looked at Max and she rolled her eyes and smirked at me. I was about to punch this girl in the face, she talks as much as Nudge except she giggles in between every phrase. Then I heard a high pitched scream, it was Max. She collapsed at the ground and tears were streaming down her cheeks she was having a brain attack. Surprisingly enough Rachel was still talking, I pushed her out of my way and went to Max, I picked her up. By then a lot of kids were standing around us. She was in my lap crying into my chest when her eyes fluttered open. She saw that she was in my lap and turned bright red and jumped off me and looked at Rachel. I think Rachel had a fit when I pushed her away. She was trying to glare at Max to scare her but it had no effect on her.

"Max are you okay? was it a brain attack?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think she just wanted attention" Said Rachel. We both ignored her.

Iggy said something to her but I didn't hear because thats when I saw the rest of the flock run in.

Review!

_NK_


	7. Chapter 7

darkmoon999: In the second book when max was replaced with a clone she could smell out the flock even though she didn't know were they went.

**Chap. 7**

**MaxPOV**

"Guys what are you doing here" I asked Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

"Well I saw you faint from the playground and I went to go get the others." Angel said. I new that she read my mind instead of seeing me but the fact that she was so responsible and quick made me so proud. She grinned at me. then I remembered that we were at school.

"Alright guys go back to your schools." I said and they left. I looked around and noticed that Rachel and her posse were still there. They walked away. "Bitch" she mouthed as she passed me. I chuckled. No matter how much I was starting to hate that girl her anger over the stupidest things seemed to amuse me.

I looked at the time. the bell would ring any second. So I tried something. I held both Iggy and Fangs hands. They looked startled the back of Fangs ears turned red, if that was possible for him. I froze time.

"Whoa" Breathed Fang.

"You just froze time didn't you?" said Iggy.

So we decided to take our sweet time going to P.E. When we got there we unfroze time. apparently the teachers name was mr.b.

"We have three new students today Max, Fang and Iggy." then he took the class outside to a race track type place. "Our warm up is racing pick a partner" I looked at Fang, a lot of girls were asking him to be their partner. Iggy already found a partner. Fang walked up to me and we did our secret handshake. A bunch of girls started complaining.

"Why did he pick her?" Some girl said. I had enough. I walked up to her and glared at her.

" He picked me cause I'm not a slut that can't take the fact that a guy didn't pick her" I said. Then I walked away. I walked up to Fang. We couldn't keep it in any longer, we burst out laughing.

Finally it was time to race. Everyone had already raced. Iggy was really good compared to everyone else but he had to run slower so our secret was safe. Me and Fang stood at the starting line.

"Race ya" I said

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded.

"1 2 3 GO!" mr.b yelled and we were off.

I got a head start. We were running really fast me like an inch in front of Fang. Finally the race ended, by that I mean by it ended in a few seconds. I won by .3 seconds. We did our hand shake again. We turned around to see the whole class staring at us with their jaws dropped.

"oops"I said. Fang nodded.

We were bombarded with questions. Some girl asked me to join the cheer leading squad. This made me and Fang have a huge laughing fit. Eventually we went back to the gym. Did I mention that this was like a two hour class? The unit we were doing was martial arts.

"So, does anyone know any fighting techniques?"mr.b asked. I decided against telling him about our fighting skills. We started learning karate and Iggy, Fang, and I caught on really quickly. Eventually the class ended and it was lunchtime. I saw Rachel and her posse, they came up and glared at me then looked at Fang and giggled.

"So Fang" She said and started giggling. I cut in before she could say anything else.

"I don't see anything funny about his name."

" Your just jealous cause were in love" She looked at my face to see if it had any effect on me. It did. Me and Iggy burst out laughing even Fang chuckled. We decided to sit with a bunch of kids who asked us to sit with them.

**NudgePOV**

When I went to school it was just like a normal day. for like the first ten minutes. like on my way to my first class Angel and Gazzy ran in and grabbed me. They explained to me that Max got a brain attack. When I came back Angel mind controlled everyone so it seemed like I never left. Melissa asked if she could come over and I told her that I would ask Max. Pretty much everything was normal until some one said that their older sister was going to the high school dance on Friday. Like a dance with dresses. I could totally makeover Max!

sorry, this chapter only has school in it. Review or this will be the last chapter!

_NK_


	8. Chapter 8

hi! Thanks for the great reviews!

**Chap.8**

**MaxPOV**

It's Thursday. Finally. One more day and it was the weekend. Plus, Friday is the last day until spring break. Mom wants to take us on a road trip but I would rather take the flock flying some where instead. Anyways its my birthday on Sunday.**(a/n: I don't know when her birthday is so I made it up)**I had already told Fang what happened in my recent brain attack.

I got ready for school, putting on a white t-shirt and jean shorts with sneakers. The t-shirt was my favorite one, it had the words "wing it" across the front. I went downstairs for breakfast. Fang looked at my shirt and chuckled. We quickly went to school. Iggy left to his friends. As we walked in Rachel ran up to Fang and started talking.

"Do you wait for him to come in every day to run up to him?" I asked sarcastically. She ignored me but I could tell she was annoyed so I was satisfied. I decided to go to my locker instead of wait for Fang. I saw him mouth "help me" but I ignored him. I met him again in homeroom.

"why did you leave me with her?" He asked.

"I didn't want to listen to her endless talking, I would rather listen to Nudge." I replied and he nodded. Soon it was lunch time. Me and Fang sat across from each other. Rachel came over to our table and attempted to push me of the edge. She wasn't strong enough.

"Could you please move? I want to sit with Fang" she said venom dripping from her voice. I got up and quickly sat next to him before one of her friends could. She looked mad. I guess her plan to get me away from Fang backfired. She smiled. She walked to Fang and kissed him on the cheek. This really pissed me off. I froze time. I looked through her friends backpack. I got out their scissors. I went to Rachel and cut her long hair so it was down to her ears and was all messed up. I got back in my position and unfroze time. I pretended to be surprised.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your hair" I yelled so loud that everyone in the cafeteria heard. Some kids started to laugh. Rachel turned around and blamed on the kid behind her. She and her posse left to go try and fix it.

"Finally, she left!" Fang said.

"I know" I said.

The rest of the day went by well. We went home and did our homework in my room, Ella was at my desk, Iggy was sitting on my beanbag chair, and me and fang were sitting on the bed. We were all talking about school.

**NudgePOV**

School was normal today. I had forgotten to ask Max if Melissa could come over. other than that school went well. I can't wait until spring break! I wonder if Max is going to the dance.

**GazzyPOV**

School is fun. I have some friends. Spring break is coming up and I can't wait. I hate learning stuff but other than that I am having a good time. I'm hungry.

**MaxPOV**

Finally everyone came home. Mom and Ella decided to have dinner at our house. Iggy finally finished cooking dinner, we all sat at the table.

"Guess what!" Nudge said. "there is going to be a high school dance tomorrow. The dance is the kind that you wear dresses to! Max are you gonna go?" I thought about it, I was about to say no when I saw her Bambi eyes. "I'll think about it" I told her.

"so Max I have been thinking. How about you guys think about what to do over spring break?"Mom said.

"yeah, tomorrow we will talk about it" I said. Then I sent the flock to sleep and Mom went home.

I have a lot of questions.

first what should they do for spring break?

should Max go to the dance?

Do you like school or should I put in action?

give me any other ideas you have.

answer in a review!

_NK_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap.9**

**MaxPOV**

When we got to school, Rachel didn't run up to us! She couldn't in a miniskirt that short and high heels. The skirt was shorter than the heels! Fang looked at me and smirked. Iggy was called away by his friends. Some guys came up to me about to ask me to the dance, I heard a growl behind me. It was Fang.

"forget about her, go to the dance with me!" Rachel said sweetly to Fang. I gave her my death glare. She stepped back a foot. We left to our first class. This was the worst school day ever. Rachel wouldn't leave Fang alone, and neither would the guys that kept asking me to the dance. Eventually we went home.

"OMG, we have to get max ready for the dance!" Nudge said as I laughed nervously. Yes, I agreed to this. Fang and Iggy had to go too. We had to do hair and make-up. I did not have to wear a dress, but I had to wear a really nice top and nice jeans. I went down stairs and saw Ig in a white shirt and dark jeans. Fang was wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans. The weird thing is that I was wearing a black top and dark jeans too, freaky.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Dances are not fun. They are really claustrophobic and I got a headache. Ask Fang and Iggy they agree. We finally went home after I threw up my guts. We were deciding on what to do for spring break. After what seemed like hours of deciding, we were going to go to some beach. We were not allowed to fly there instead we have to sit in a tiny car. We also have to stop at a hotel overnight. I can't wait until my birthday.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

It was Saturday, we were packed and read to go. We were sitting in a tiny car, it fits 4-5 comfortably and we were 8 plus a dog. Fang was on the end behind mom, then me, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel, and then Iggy on the end. Ella and Total in the passenger seat and mom driving. I was squished up to Fang and it was really awkward.

"sooo" I said.

"yeah. cramped" well hello caveman. It was really weird. Especially when Gazzy farted. Nudge pulled away from him, cramping me and fang against each other. Finally we got to the hotel. we got two rooms the smaller one for the guys and the bigger one for the girls and mom.

Eventually we had all taken showers and were sitting in the girls room. Fang was sitting at the tiny table in the corner with the office chair, Mom was on one bed with Angel and Nudge on it, me and Ella were on the other bed, and iggy was sitting on the floor.

" Max?" Angel said. "can we play truth or dare?" she gave me the Bambi eyes.

"fine" I said.

Angel began to talk."the rules are: if you say truth, I will make sure you tell the truth. If you pick dare, I will help you if your too chicken to do it. Me first. I want max to ask Jeb."

Jeb, I thought.

**yes maximum.**

truth or dare.

**huh? truth.**

"he says truth!" I said.

"well... does he care about you Max"

**yes I do very much.**

"he says he does." I said to the flock.

"I can't tell from all the way over here if he is telling the truth." Angel said. "Its Jebs turn."

**Max I am working right now I can't play games.** party pooper.

"okay, then its nudges turn" I said.

"Max!"she said. Man, I should of picked Gazzy.

"Dare" I said making sure I sounded confident.

"I dare you to sit in Fangs lap for the rest of the game" I turned red.

I walked over and sat down. Wow it was comfortable. I did not just think that. I couldn't think of something good to dare so I passed to Iggy.

"Fang" He said smiling.

"Dare." he said his face was impassive.

Iggy grinned" I dare you to "snuggle" with max" never ever give in to truth or dare. Fang brushed his cheek to my neck. I shivered.

"Iggy" he said.

"dare" he said confidently.

" I dare you to run down that pathway" Fang said gesturing out of the window."and scream "the Apocalypse is coming!"" Iggy looked mad.

" I will get you my friend, and your little Max too!" he said laughing like a mad scientist (no pun intended).

We all looked out the window. It was so funny to watch. Finally I was allowed out of Fangs arms. I fell asleep happily. My birthday is tomorrow!

**I decided to write my authors note in bold. write what you want max to get for her birthday. thanks Review**

_NK_


	10. Chapter 10

**chap.10**

**MaxPOV**

I was woken up to the pathetic, but sweet voices of the flock singing happy birthday. The song was totally off tune and the only people who were singing it right were Mom, Ella, and Total.

"max, can you open your presents now?" Angel asked after breakfast.

"sure." I said.

"open mine first" Nudge yelled. I took her present and opened it inside was a small camera.

"I am going to take birthday pictures with it so don't get mad if I am caught spying" Nudge said. I agreed. Gazzy got me a small charm bracelet with charms representing each of us. Gazzy's charm was a green gas bubble, Iggy was a cartoon bomb, Nudge was a small pink cell phone, Fangs was a pair of black wings, total was of course a dog, and Angel was a halo. Iggy got me a bomb looking thing. I picked it up. As soon as I did that it blew up and confetti went everywhere, I smiled. Ella got me a sweatshirt with wings on the back. Mom got me these really cool picture frames. You could tell who's picture was supposed to go in each of them. Fang hadn't gotten me anything yet.

After Iggy cooked the best cake ever I sent the kids to sleep, Iggy went with them. Me and Fang were sitting in the corner of the boys room.

"I got you something for your birthday" he said. I smiled. He dug in his pocket and handed me a necklace. I gasped, It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a wing pendant. One wing was black like Fangs and the other was white with brown spots like mine. He put the necklace on me. I fell asleep right there, my head on his chest smiling.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

The last few days went well, no one had seen my necklace, thank god. We were sitting in the car listening to the radio. Disturbia was coming on and we were all singing along. Gazzy was singing in Rhianna's voice. We were almost home it was our last day until school. Mom parked in front of the house. I held Fangs backpack, my backpack and Fangs laptop. Fang had to hold Angel while she slept. He put her in her in her room I kissed her forehead. I was walking back when the laptop slipped out of my hands and of the side of the stair railing. It broke and Fang saw me drop it. The flock was in their rooms sleeping. He started yelling at me. For the first time in my life, I pouted at Fang. It was weird, all the anger left is eyes and he started to act normal again. Do I have a new power?

**No, Fang can't stand seeing you crying or pouting so without realizing it he can do whatever you want him too with this, but it only works on him.** Wow.

"Max its just a computer I will get a new one after school tomorrow." he said.

"Fang, get me a soda" I said.

"get it yourself" he replied.

I pouted.

"coke or Dr. Pepper"

**did you like it? review if you want more chapters!**

_NK_


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! This chapter(11) is an authors note. please read!**

**I am not having fun writing this story. So... If you want me to keep writing then tell me in a review. Also give me some ideas, I don't know what to write next. If you don't want me to keep writing then tell me what my next story should be about here are the choices(answer in a review)**

**A. Itex is still there and Max has to save the world**

**B. flock goes to school**

**C. Maximum ride twilight crossover**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter authors note! yay...**

**I looked through my reviews and...I am going to do a cross all of them together. But don't worry I will come back to the story. The story will be up within a few hours so look for it I don't know the title yet so remember my name, Nikik**.

_**NIKIK**_


End file.
